Heart Breaking
by Hollowmist
Summary: Riza will not tolerate Roy's girlfriends phone calls anymore. Royai. Rated for Riza's colorful language.


AN: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. Fen is not an original FMA character. Please read my little oneshot and enjoy!

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sent him a glare over her book. He needed to stop clogging up the phone lines with personal calls. Colonel Roy Mustang missed the look entirely. Riza tolerated the smirks and chuckles and the laughs, but when he sent a kiss through the line she had had enough. She marched over to his desk and wrenched the phone out of his hand.

"May I ask who this is?" Riza hissed into the mouth piece, her finger positioned over the button that would disconnect the call. Roy made several attempts to get the phone back, his final attempt landed him in his chair with her gun pointed at his temple. Her hand didn't shake or move as she waited for an answer.

"Um... T-t-this is Fen Jones. Roy's girlfriend." Came the hesitant, shaky reply. Hawkeye's hand tightened around the receiver.

"Are you aware that this is a military line?" Roy slammed his head against the table. Of course his Lieutenant would tell his girlfriend the one thing that he had not told her himself. Riza noted this and smiled in an evil fashion. She adjusted her gun so that it was still pointed at his head.

"OMG!" Fen screeched. "What are you doing to my Roy-Boy? Are you hurting him you... you ... you bitch?" Riza burst out laughing. This chick was an idiot.

"No dumb-ass! _Colonel_ Roy Mustang does have a gun pointed at his head right now but he would appreciate it if you would call him after working hours. Good day Miss Jones." Riza slammed the phone down unceremoniously on its base and clicked the safety back on her gun. Roy was repeatedly thumping his head on the table now that the gun was pointed elsewhere.

"Did you have to tell her that, disconnect my call and probably ruin my relationship with Fen?" Roy grumbled around his arms. Trust his faithful Riza to ruin everything in a matter of two minutes. Squeezing his eyes shut he braced himself for a long lecture.

"Sir, this is a military base not your living room. This line is for emergency and military calls only. Your pretty little girlfriends should not be calling here." Riza failed to mention that this reason was partly due to her own jealousy. She had loved him since he was her fathers apprentice. Back then he might have loved her back but now she was his subordinate and nothing more. "Keep. Them. Off. These. Lines." She annunciated, pointing to the military phone before turning on her heel and marching over to her own desk.

The other four men in the office noticed her jealousy and were trying to cover up laughs and regain their composure before Hawkeye looked their way. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc received a smack to the back of his head after he let out a small giggle. _Ouch_, he thought as Hawkeye snapped a pencil in half due to her fury. _Everyone else in this goddamned office can tell that she likes you chief so... WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU?_ He mentally started cursing Mustang and his blindness.

Sergeant Kain Fuery was terrified of Riza Hawkeye's unrelenting wrath. He had had a gun pointed at him more then once. He shuddered when he remembered one April fools day when he had played a prank on her. If he hadn't dived, very swiftly, to his left he would have lost his right ear.

Riza's brain was spitting abuse at her commanding officer. She finished all of her paperwork but as Mustang's body guard she could not leave until he did. Havoc left first followed by Falman and Fuery, Breda was the last to leave of the team. She watched Roy lazily get up about an hour after their departure. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was well past ten o'clock.

Mustang left the building rejoicing in the fact that her footsteps were following his. He turned around suddenly and pulled her into a hug. He knew that Riza Hawkeye would really hate him for this, especially after this afternoon. He was surprised when she returned the hug.

"Are you set on breaking my heart, sir?" She questioned. "You always do this to me. You make me feel like we might have something then turn around and find some tanning spa girl with time on her hands. Why?" Roy felt the tears that had cut down her cheek, they almost surprised him more than her comment that she loved him.

"I would stop in a heartbeat if you asked me too, Riza," her name slipped off his tongue before he could stop it. He meant what he said. She wound her ams around his neck from a short distance, keeping them slightly apart. Roy grinned, his make-her-so-jealous-that-she-will-finally-admit-it plan had worked. He pressed his hands to her lower back and coaxed her into a deeper hug, one where their bodies were pressed close enough together for him to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

"Roy, I love you to," Riza replied into his collar. For the first time since, well...ever, she felt wanted, needed, cherished, and most importantly: loved. If she had her way they would have stayed like that for eternity but...

"FINALLY! That took you long enough to admit!" Maes Hughes laughed from against a wall a few yards away. A fire bomb and a bullet popped dangerously close to his head. He ran away laughing, " And I got it on camera!"

AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AUTHORS NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!


End file.
